Intensity
by DSHunter
Summary: A fight leads El and Liv to do the unthinkable. Well, actually, for EO shippers, it's all they think about. A night together leads to the aftermath of emotions and a struggle for normalcy.
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys, I don't normally write this kind of stuff, but my friend has been encouraging me, so here it is for all you EO finatics out there. _I'm one too_. lol

This short little ditty was inspired by GloryBox by Portishead. El makes Liv feel like a woman...ahem, lol. So if you want to give the song a listen, might put you in the mood. Ok, I'll stop now. Just read it and enjoy, but not too much... ;-)

000000

Olivia sat in the stiff chair, back arching uncomfortably over the stack of reports they needed to finish. Daring to look at the clock, she sighed loudly. _God, when did it get so late?_

Stealing a glance at her partner, he was equally tense, and had been overly moody at work lately.

They were coming down from a fierce battle, tempers flaring all day. It had not been a good one, and she longed to go home, but she didn't want to leave it like this. She hated leaving angry, especially at El. But was he in the mood to make up?

She realized they were alone, their Captain had left nearly an hour ago, and he was apparently the last one, besides them.

Getting up, she felt the need for both energy and conversation, the solution was always coffee. She smiled to herself. _Cop-talk conversation starter_.

"I'm getting a cup of coffee, you want one?" She looked hopefully at him.

"No." He was apparently still angry. _At her_?

Rolling her eyes at him, she walked over to the coffee cart, grabbed the coffee pot and tipped it over a flimsy white cup. A single drop made contact with the bottom of the empty and now useless container. _Damnit Munch_!

She slammed the pot back into its cradle, letting out an exasperated growl.

Elliot looked up, slightly alarmed. "What?"

She took a deep breath and leaned her hands on the counter; her back remained to her partner. "Munch drank the last of the coffee."

Elliot shrugged and looked back down at his work. "Make more."

Frustration swelled up inside her. "What, a whole pot for myself? Good idea El."

He looked up, hearing her tone of voice. "What's your problem?"

She gripped the counter, not wanting to turn and lash out at him. Telling herself that she was tired, he was moody, now was not the time to mix words. But she couldn't stop herself. _He could be such an ass_.

She turned to face him, seeing his accusing look made her snap. "My problem Stabler, is that you have been walking around here all day in a shitty mood and I get to bare the brunt of it. But you apparently don't want to confide in me, even when I tried to talk to you earlier. So I should be asking you, _what's your problem_?"

He just stared at her, a dangerous look crossed his face, and for a second she thought he might come after her. Then his face went blank again and he looked back down at the work on his desk. "Maybe you should go home Olivia."

"What?" She was so angry and frustrated. _Why is he so damn stubborn_?

"I'm tired. I'm not in the mood to talk about this, especially not to…" He stopped, regretting his words.

"What… To me? That's it, isn't it?" She switched emotions so fast, her body barely had time to keep up, anger to sadness, her heart felt shattered. "Whatever El, just forget it, I'll finish tomorrow, I gotta go." She moved deliberately to her desk, grabbing her coat and turning towards the doors.

Elliot watched her in stunned silence. He couldn't leave it like this, he couldn't let her go.

Getting up, he moved towards her retreating frame. "Liv… Please, wait."

She stopped, but didn't turn around. She didn't want to betray her emotions to him. He couldn't know how much his words had hurt her. _Damn him, why does he always have this affect on me_?

"What El? There's not really anything to say, ok." She just wanted to get out of there, out those doors and to safety. Away from these dangerous emotions twisting inside her.

She felt him close, too close, but didn't move away. The feel of his body, his heat was so intense. She wanted to run, not trusting her strength, her will power. The pressure of his hand found her shoulder, an act of reassurance, of friendship, she knew that, but why did it speed up her heart rate, sending shivers throughout her body?

He felt a tremor and leaned in closer, pressing himself against her. "Liv, are you ok?"

_No_. "I'm fine." She was such a liar.

"I didn't mean…" He couldn't find the words. "All my hours away from home, I just never saw it till it happened."

"What?" She knew she shouldn't let him finish, but he needed to talk and she was his partner.

"When we separated, all I wanted was my family back, I will always love them, more than anything." _Was she jealous of that love_?

He sighed deeply, stepping back slightly. She didn't want him to, but there was safety in distance.

"But now, with Kathy, it's just not there anymore, and I…" He was quiet for a long time, the silence felt heavy, pressing in on them. She turned to face him, to see his eyes.

He looked up at her, their eyes meeting; there was a fire there, almost too intense to bear. "…I'm afraid that I made a mistake."

She stood so still she feared any movement and she'd fall and break, shatter across the squad room floor. "El…"

He moved closer, just one step but even that incremental increase in heat was too much for her. She fought to control her breathing.

His gaze never wavered, his focus direct and overwhelming. "I made a mistake." He moved in so swiftly, she wasn't aware till she was looking up at him, feeling his hands cupping her hips.

"El…" She was terrified of her feelings. "Don't make another one."

He smiled at her, fierce and feral. "I'm not." He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, pressure building inside them, needing release; years worth of longing and stolen looks and fevered thoughts. Now it was happening, and she needed more, craved it. She slid her hands around his muscular frame, clawing through his thin dress shirt. She returned the kiss with brutal force, parting her lips, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. Their heat scorching, they breathed each other in. She had dreamed of his lips, his touch, so strong and inviting. His hands exploring her body, relinquishing all control, she surrendered to his embrace.

He picked her up, lifting her into his arms, pressing her against him, so close she could feel the steady beat of his heart. He carried her to his desk, swiping the tedious files off the surface in a flurry of scattered paper. She laughed at the site, watching the papers glide to the floor, smiling at Elliot's enthusiasm. He set her atop the desk; she leaned into him, inhaling his intoxicating scent. Never had she wanted or needed someone more than at this moment.

"El… I need you." Her voice muffled against his neck.

He reached down and lifted her shirt above her head, pitching it aside in one graceful movement. Leaning back, he took her in, a hungry look in his eyes. She returned his gaze, as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, kissing his chest as she went. Buttons undone, shirt lying open, she caressed his muscular form, tracing the creases with her finger tips. Lifting her hands to his shoulders, she moved the shirt along his broad frame till it fell to the floor at his feet. He smiled, leaning in to taste her neck, the feel of his teeth sent a jolt through her body, and she gripped his back tightly, digging her nails into bare skin.

His hands found their way to her belt, undoing the clasp, one quick snap of the wrist and he had slid the belt through all the loops. She listened as the gun and badge hit the floor with a dull thud. She mimicked his movements, unsnapping the clip on his belt, slicing the leather through his work trousers, the whoosh as it whipped out and across the room. Pleased with the satisfying sound as his gun and badge dropped to the floor, taking refuge with hers. _There was symbolism there_. She laughed at the thought.

He slid her tight jeans off curved hips; leaning down, he ran his tongue along her stomach, tasting her scorching flesh, teasing her. He stood again, arms moved around to her back, and released the snap of her bra, watching as the fabric fell away, revealing her completely. There was no shame, no insecurity in her nakedness, she felt safe with Elliot, it felt right.

She reached again for his pants, undoing the button, she watched as they dropped to join his shirt. She could feel his need for her, and she pulled him into her embrace. "Now El…"

He kissed her deep, the pressure increasing as their bodies connected, a gasp escaping her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he gripped her hips, firm but gentle. They moved together, their bodies instantly finding the perfect rhythm, having to break away from the kiss, her breathing deep and hurried. She could feel his rapid breath along her shoulder, the heat of it sending chills along her back.

The clashing of their bodies became more frenzied, slick sweat beading along their skin, hearts racing, breath rushed and labored, their minds were dizzy with lust. All they could feel was need, the rapture was all consuming. A final burst of air broke from her lungs as her nails dug into the soft flesh of his sides, their bodies convulsing, tremors holding them hostage. They collapsed upon the desk, bodies entwined, she held him close, feeling his substantial weight atop her, pinning her beneath him. They struggled to catch their breath, focused on the residual sensations within their bodies. She wanted to lie here with him forever.

After tonight they would need to deal with the consequences, find their place again, but for right now, she was here with him, and it was everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so I guess you guys win. Do your little victory dances and then read the unexpected continuation of Intensity. I'm really not sure where I'm going with this, so it can be an adventure. I'm open to suggestions, and maybe, just maybe your idea will become part of the story.

I was inspired for this by both you (the fans) and another Portishead song - Roads. So listen if you'd like, it's a beautiful song.

Someone just told me the way to go is to give the fans what they want, at least a taste anyway, lol, so here ya go.

000000

Olivia sat up, wincing from the sharp edge of something on Elliot's desk piercing her back. Looking down at the object, she caught site of Kathy's face smiling back at her from a framed portrait of the Stabler clan. Sighing loudly she turned away from the reminder of their sins, not that she was a very religious person, but she knew the concept of right and wrong. Although resting near Elliot's stark nude form, those lines were grey and blurred.

She put her head in her hands, stifling a frustrated scream, running her hands through her already ruffled hair, she felt the need to move, get dressed, and doing something meant she didn't have to think too deeply about any of this.

Leaning down, she began snatching up articles of clothing, searching for hers and throwing them on as quickly as possible.

"What're you doing?" Elliot's voice sounded playful, teasing. She couldn't be pulled in again.

Talking over her shoulder, not daring to make eye contact with him, for fear that she'd jump right back up on that desk. "I need to get dressed, clothing helps me process things."

"It does huh…" He sat up and watched her. "I guess I should put some on too then?"

"Yes." She flushed at the thought of him sitting naked on his desk. She would not look. _God she was tempted._

"You sure…?" He was trying to entice her back into his arms.

"El…" She was nearly dressed, snapping her belt and holster in place. "Get your damn clothes on; we need to talk about this."

He sighed and began collecting his own clothing. She found his belt where she had thrown it, laughing silently to herself. _How in the hell did this happen._

She finally turned to look at him; he stood with his pants on, but nothing else. _God he looked good._

She smiled sheepishly at him, and he returned the look with a jovial grin. Ignoring him she tossed his belt at him and he caught it mid-air. "Impressive Stabler."

"I hoped you thought so…" His grin grew in size, a devilish look in his eyes.

She laughed against her better judgment. "You ass, I didn't mean it like that."

He feigned hurt. "So I wasn't impressive?"

She flushed, averting her gaze she began cleaning up the scattered files. "Jesus El… you made a hell of a mess."

He walked over to her and leaned down close, helping her pick up the paperwork. "Is that a metaphor Liv?"

She looked up at him, meeting his gaze. "I don't know El. I'm not sure where to go from here."

She stood up, hands full of files and walked back to his desk, the scene of their office tryst. _God, when did she become such a cliché?_

Elliot was still collecting papers on the floor, but kept his gaze locked on Olivia, her back to him now. "I don't know what to say Liv…" He stood and walked over to her, she still hadn't turned around to face him. "I don't want things to change between us, but at the same time I do. I'm just not sure what's going to happen next."

She stayed as still as possible, listening to his words, and dreading their implications. _What will happen now?_

"Liv…?" Elliot had moved around the desk to face her, putting the files down in a haphazard stack.

She looked up, met his eyes, tears were brimming, though she fought them back. "I… shit, this is so complicated." She ran her hand through her hair, attempting to stall, attempting to grasp what she could possibly say to the man standing in front of her. She looked him dead on, intensity in her stare. "Can we do this? Can we be more than partners and still be successful as a team?"

He wanted so badly for the answer to be yes, he had his doubts, but he couldn't lose her, he couldn't lose them as a team, he had almost lost both before and it nearly destroyed him. "Yes, I know we can. We _have_ to."

"We made mistakes before, chose wrong, but…" She had looked away, but now met him with full tears in her eyes. "I'd never make any other choice than you. I'd give my life El."

He had moved over to her, brought her into a tight embrace. "I know you would, I would too." He brought his hand to her face and lifted her chin to face him. Their eyes met, beyond lust or need; there was trust and faith, taking strength in each other. He leaned down and kissed her lightly, then pressed his forehead to hers and held her tight. She breathed him in, the closeness she felt made all other fears and worries disappear. _How could this be wrong?_

They would figure it out. They had to.


	3. Chapter 3

With the continuation of this story, I felt the need to take it to a very real place. This is El and Liv we are talking about, nothing is all rainbows and butterflies, or an orgy (though fun as it might be), they have a long and tumultuous relationship, which always comes with baggage. So angst is a part of that.

000000

It was nearly 2:00 a.m., the office was strangely silent, she wasn't sure she'd ever heard it this quiet. She was leaning in to Elliot's sturdy frame where he stood resting against his desk. His arms felt warm and safe, but it was late and she needed to get home and sleep. _And figure things out._

"What are we doing?" She whispered into the fabric of his wrinkled dress shirt.

"Being human." His chin was resting on the top of her head; she could feel his every breath, lulled by the rhythm of his heart.

"We should go, it's getting late." She just needed to get away and process things, attempt sleep, the answers would be there in the morning, or so she hoped.

"Yea." His voice came out a soft whisper.

She pulled back, departing his embrace; she looked up into his eyes briefly before walking around to her desk. She found her coat lying on the floor near the chair. Snatching it up, she slowly put it on, watching Elliot's still form.

"El…" She approached him again, his back was to her. "You should leave, get some rest. We can figure things out later."

He was silent, staring down at the squad room floor.

"El…?" Her voice came out constricted, she was afraid of where his mind was, what he might be thinking.

He still didn't look up. "I should sleep here tonight."

She moved closer to him, putting her hand on his arm. "Elliot you should…"

"What Olivia, I should what? Go home?" He looked up at her, anger, fear, and sadness, a blend of emotions fighting for dominance across his features. "I just can't… Not yet."

"…come home with me." She was terrified by her words. _What the hell are you doing?_

He looked at her, their eyes locked in an intense battle of willpower, a battle they were both losing.

"You sure?" His hesitancy spoke for both of them, and she wondered if it was a warning she should listen to.

_No, you should go home El, it's the right thing to do_."Yes." She broke the connection and walked back to her desk to retrieve her bag. "Grab your coat El."

He did as instructed, sliding his heavy leather coat over weary shoulders. She stared at him, wondering if it was simply fatigue that was weighing so heavily down upon him; she knew it wasn't.

They exited the squad room together and made their way to the elevators. The trek down to the lobby was silent, filled with furtive glances. Both were unsure about how to act around the other; this was new territory. _I knew it, it's already awkward._

Reaching her car, she began to climb in, but saw that he was hesitating. "El…?"

He had taken to staring at his shoes again. "I can't… I should be home with the baby, Kathy… Christ, I'm sorry Liv, but I just need to go."

_His Catholic guilt is eating him alive. I can see it in his every move._

"It's ok El, I understand. You should be home with your family." There was no hint of sadness in her words, just strong resolution. "I'll see you tomorrow ok."

He looked up at her, meeting her eyes, searching them for any hint of her emotions, she wasn't going to give him any.

They stood there, locked again in a battle of connection, struggling against what was right and what _felt_ right.

Elliot finally broke the connection, looking down again. "Ok." He turned away from her, beginning his trek towards his own car.

She watched his retreating form till it disappeared around a corner. Finally she reserved herself to her own car, sliding into the seat and starting the engine. She sat staring out at the dark New York streets, catching glimpses of the occasional pedestrian on a night stroll, wondering where their destinations lie. She thought of her own destination, an empty apartment and an empty bed. An hour ago she had craved that world, the peace and quiet drawing her home. Now that quiet felt suffocating, felt cold and unfeeling. There was no protective warmth waiting for her, just an empty apartment and an empty bed._ Why should tonight be any different?_


	4. Chapter 4

The room was dark and bathed in shadows as he stood over the sleeping form below him. His son, who was named after himself, lay nuzzled against a blanket, resting in the crib he built for Maureen so many years ago. _God, had it been that long?_

He thought of his wife, the mother of his children, asleep in the next room. They had been together for so long; he could scarcely remember anyone who came before her. She had been his high school sweetheart, he had pledged his life to her when she became pregnant with their first child. For better or worse they had vowed to be together, but they hadn't. She'd left him; he knew the reasons, and he had understood, but here he was back in his home, looking down at his new son. Just like twenty sum years ago, he had obligations to this child and to Kathy.

But were the obligations enough reason to stay? He wasn't sure they even loved each other anymore, not like they had before, when just the sight of her had sped up his heart, when one look from her could make _his_ stop. When her smile could light up the darkest night, make him forget all the horror he saw everyday. Now those feelings were inspired by someone else, a woman who knew him more than he knew himself, and still loved him regardless.

He felt torn between the world he knew and the world he longed for.

Not that he didn't love his children; he did, he loved them more than life itself, and would do anything to protect them. Coming home to his family, he wanted to be here every moment of the day, at least he told himself that he did. But the evidence screamed at him, told him he was a liar, that he was lying to himself and everyone else. He awoke every morning longing to be at work just to see her face, hear her voice. He left later and later each day to stay close to her, and to avoid the artic temperatures that had invaded his marriage.

The initial joy that came with the birth of their child had passed and now all that was left was resentment. Kathy resented his work and the hours he kept, which had been their initial reason for separating, and she resented becoming a lonely parent again, and he understood that. She was tired, had gone through the motions with four other children, and knew the premise. How the story would go, how it had always gone. He worked and she resented him for it. So why had she come back to him, hell, she had begged him to come home. He knew the answer, understood her fears, what choice did she have? _What choice did I have?_

She knew what she was getting in to, maybe she thought he'd change, quit or transfer, but he never could. His job had been his life as long as any of his children, and he was bonded as such. And she was part of that bond.

"El…?"

Startled, he turned towards the doorway, where Kathy stood basked in moonlight.

"When did you get home?" Her voice was filled with sleep.

Quietly, careful not to wake his sleeping child, he answered. "Just a few minutes ago."

She had approached him, standing on his left; she rested her hands on the crib's railing and stared down at their son. "Big case?"

Guilt flooded him, he suddenly felt sick. "Paper work, too much of it."

She sighed heavily. "Elliot, I can't keep doing this."

He turned, meeting her eyes. "What?"

"Waiting for you to come home at night, or sometimes not at all. I have done this before and barely survived it. The late nights of worrying, caring for a screaming child alone." Her voice remained steady, so quiet he had to strain to hear at times.

"Kathy, it's my job, it's what I do." He dropped her gaze and stared at his sleeping son's face.

"I know that Elliot, don't you think I know that?" Her voice remained low, a strained whisper.

"Yes." He leaned forward over the railing, touched his son's face gently. "I know you know that. That's why we're at an impasse."

She watched him with his son. "What now?"

"I don't know. I have no answers." His eyes remained fixed on his child.

"Tell me when you do." She turned and moved towards the door. Over her shoulder she whispered to him. "Are you coming to bed soon?"

"In a while." He needed more time to think, more time alone with his guilty conscience. Tortured by a decision he felt incapable of making. Searching for answers, answers he owed them both, the women in his life.

She left the room without a sound.

The answer he had always known, that had been ingrained in him since birth, was the laws of the church. Marriage and vows, honor and faithfulness, which he had already broken. But never had these laws conflicted so much with his own heart, with his notion of faithfulness, the church chose his wife, his heart chose Olivia.

A sacrifice was on the alter, the knife poised, ready to strike. _Which do I sacrifice, my family or my heart?_


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, so this is a very short chapter, but I promise to write another tonight. Just wanted to get something up real quick, so I can let everyone know how much I love getting all the feed back and reviews. You all rock. One thing though, I'm a guy, so the "you go girls" not feelin them so much. But that's ok. lol

000000

It had been a difficult night full of restless movement, tangled sheets and an over worked mind. There was too much to think about, weighing the good with the bad, and Olivia left her apartment drained and troubled.

She stopped in at a local café and ordered an extra tall coffee, out of habit adding another, then processed the ideas that extra coffee induced. What had been a ritual in their partnership, of which they had many, would all take on a different context now.

As she prepared the coffees for transfer, her thoughts traveled into the future. Where could this actually lead? Her and El married with children. _Not likely._

But that's the dream isn't it? Marriage, children, a family; El had that already, why would he want her?

No, these were pipe dreams; either they would move on with their lives as if last night had never happened, which would be difficult, but they'd manage, or last night would become a series of midnight trysts and sneaking around, and she was afraid of that possibility. She was ready for a real life, real love, a family to come home to, not secret rendezvous with her partner, which would only lead to broken hearts and a broken team.

Last night had been a mistake, a wonderful mistake, but one none the less. Elliot was never going to up and leave his family, and she would hate herself if she was the cause of their destruction. The only thing to do was get to the station, pull Elliot aside and try to put this behind them. _If they could_.

Leaving the café, coffees in hand, Olivia made her way to the precinct.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi all, no worries about mistaking me for a girl. I am just surprised I might be the only guy on this writing board. But I'm not sad about that, girls kick more ass anyway. Hence why I enjoy writing for Olivia. She's hot, she's tough and she carries a gun. What more can a guy ask for? (or a girl, c'mon ladies, Liv's got the love from both sides) lol

By the way, this story is so hard for me to write. I need to plan it out, find a plot, until then it's an experiment, but it's still a fun challenge. Writing for emotions rather than plot.

000000

She entered the bustling squad room, what a contrast to the stillness of last night. This was how she remembered the office being, and the hustling figures moving about, the shuffling paperwork and mix of voices helped distract her from her thoughts.

She looked for Elliot, but he apparently hadn't come in yet. His desk sat empty, he wasn't anywhere in the squad room and Cragen was alone in his office. For a brief moment she left her gaze on Cragen's door. Remembering a few years back when she had entered it, imagining it would be the last time, when things between her and El had gotten overly complicated. Hell, she hadn't known what complicated really was. Would she be forced through that door again? She hoped not. _What if El left this time?_

"Liv." Hearing her name from across the room snapped her out of her trance.

Turning she saw Munch, Fin and Lake seated at their desks. They were looking at her. _Did they know? Did we leave evidence?_

No, she was just being paranoid. Forcing herself to relax, she smiled at them and headed towards her desk. "What's up?" She needed to remain casual, this was just another day. _Bullshit, it was._

"Who's the other coffee for?" Munch was eyeing her. She hesitated to answer. She had never been self-conscious about bringing El a coffee before, why the hell was she letting it bother her now? _You know why._

She wanted to scream, to tell her mind to shut up and shut down, she couldn't second guess everyone and everything, or she'd drive herself crazy. _Get a grip._

She realized Munch hadn't been staring at her, he was staring at the coffee, and it was obvious to her now that he wanted it. Munch was never a fan of the squad room coffee.

"You know that coffees for El, don't get any ideas." Fin saw the hungry look in Munch's eyes and was intent on shutting it down quickly. Fin turned to face Olivia. "Liv's a good partner… Quality partner."

Typing on his computer, Lake smiled, his eyes locked on the monitor. "Fin, would you like some coffee?"

Fin turned to face Lake. "That would be great."

Lake smiled even broader. "Coffee pots behind Olivia."

They all laughed as Fin rolled his eyes, going back to his own work.

Olivia took off her coat, suddenly flashing back to the shuffle of bodies, the stripping of clothing; she needed to sit down. Staring at the blank screen of her monitor, she grabbed her coffee and drank deeply, nearly draining it in one motion. Part of her wished she had something stronger than coffee in her hand.

She sat watching the doors eagerly, but Elliot had yet to pass through them. What the hell was going on, where was he? Maybe last night had been too much for him and he couldn't face her. Maybe Kathy found out, his life was destroyed and he was lying dead somewhere. _Maybe he just doesn't want to see me._

She needed to stop thinking about Elliot and their night together; and focus on work. They had several open cases and way too much paperwork. _Cause we didn't get it done last night._

She shouldn't go out and conduct the interviews on the Matheson case until Elliot showed up, so paperwork it was. She flipped open a folder and began her struggle with reading the words. She was exhausted, both physically and emotionally, and paperwork was leeching her life-force, what little was left of it.

She looked at the doors again, but still no Elliot.

"Benson." Looking up she saw her Captain staring at her from his doorway. "Can I see you for a moment?"

She nodded and watched him turn and retreat back through the door. Shakily she rose from her chair, aware Fin, Munch and Lake's eyes were all on her. She briefly glanced their direction before making her way towards Cragen's office.

What was this going to be about? Did he know about her and El? Maybe everyone knew, but no, she would have been able to read it in their faces. This had to be something else, but that idea didn't prevent her stomach from twisting into knots.

She entered the office, attempting to keep her expression blank, trying to focus on her Captain and not the nagging fear inside her.

"Yes?" She was stoic, strong.

"On his way here Elliot was…"

"What…?" The question slipped out, carried on a breath she had been holding too long.

Cragen looked at her questioningly. "He was called to a scene; I need you to go meet him."

Her muscles relaxed, she released another breath. _What the hell is wrong with you?_

She nodded her understanding. Realizing she nearly blew it, but her reaction was heightened by adrenaline, a logical mistake. _Not when you are just partners._

Cragen was still staring at her, concern entering his features. "Olivia, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, just tired. Didn't manage to sleep much last night." She was beginning her retreat from the office.

"Paper work?" His eyes were like a vice latched onto her every move. She nodded.

"I understand, but I need you two to be on the top of your game out there, you can't be up all night finishing your work." His expression turned from concern to formidable authority.

She felt physically ill with all his mention of paperwork and late nights. She turned to leave, wanting to escape the small office.

"Olivia?"

She turned to meet his eyes again. "Yes?" _Can he see my guilt?_

"You might need the address." He held out a scrap of paper to her.

Nodding a thanks, she snatched it and left the office at a torturously even pace, needing to appear at ease.

She headed for her desk, grabbing her coat and slipping it on quickly, she snatched up Elliot's coffee and headed back out onto the streets of New York and to her partner.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the lag in updating, life got busy, but I was always thinking of you. Hope you like the chapter. I finally figured out how to turn this into a plot driven story, so we're looking at a long one. Aren't you all excited...lol

000000

Her car stopped in front of an impressive hotel located in the Park district. Stepping out into the chilled air, Olivia looked up at the massive building, imagining the views of the park and the surrounding city.

She'd never afford something so extravagant, but that was life in law enforcement.

She made her way towards the entrance, scanning the area for Elliot, but all she saw was a collection of police cruisers and bystanders hoping for a peek of carnage.

Lifting her badge to the nearest youthful officer, she announced herself as SVU. While nodding her through, he smiled and she watched his eyes scan her body. She smiled back, amused at the attention. _You're cute junior._

The doors led her into an extravagant interior, the lobby styled in lush reds and sparkling gold's. Trying not to get too distracted by the elegance, she searched for someone to point her in the right direction. Spotting a squat little man, she recognized Detective Jenkins, who she'd first met on the Dominator case. A case she'd been trying to forget for months.

Clearing her throat, she waited for him to turn around. When he did, he instantly recognized her.

"Detective, I was wondering when you'd show up. You know, I followed your work on the Dominator case; you've gotten quite a bit of fame from it."

"Please don't remind me." She was tired of people bringing up the case and her _heroic_ battle. It made for good news coverage and departmental gossip, but her life had barely recovered and sleep had become non-existent, nightmares blending with her waking hours. "Can you lead me to my partner? He should be here already."

"Sure thing. He's upstairs on the scene." He was staring, as if studying her, and she felt uncomfortable. Too many people made a habit of this, either sizing her up or out of pure curiosity, her story making her a public oddity to be gawked at.

She needed to break away from his gaze. "Which floor?"

He laughed, pointing in the air. Exaggerating each word. "Penthouse, all the way up."

Her eyes glanced upwards, seeing vaulted ceilings trimmed in gold leaf. Remembering the sight of the immense building from outside, a wave of dizziness came over her at the thought of riding an elevator up so many floors. She was in no way afraid of heights, in her job she couldn't afford to be afraid of much, but there was always the slight unnerving idea that an elevator cable might snap.

Shaking it off, she thanked Jenkins, hurriedly breaking off their conversation before he steered it back towards her notoriety.

She headed towards the elevators, glancing at the vast array of numbers above the door. _Jesus that's high._

Pushing the button, she tried to focus her thoughts on the case, but found that tactic useless, as she knew so little about it. Recognizing as images of Elliot and a darkened squad room trickled into her head; she struggled to redirect her thoughts again, with little luck. _Keep your focus damnit!_

A bell announced the elevators arrival. As the doors slid open, she took a steadying breath and stepped on. The doors closed, and she pressed the top button. She was alone once again with her thoughts, 40 stories worth. _God help me._

As the elevator speed towards the top, Olivia struggled with how to approach Elliot about last night. She'd have to work the scene with him, and once they were alone, they'd have to talk. The thought of being alone with him again made her nervous, wondering if she could trust herself.

The familiar ding of the bell announced that she had reached the penthouse hallway, the doors opening onto its lavish glory. The decorative spectacle lost its appeal at the site of crime scene tape and CSU techs making their rounds.

Entering the penthouse, she looked from face to face till she spotted Elliot. He was standing off to the side talking with Warner. They spotted her and watched as she made her way over to them through the cluster of CSU techs. Melinda gave her a friendly smile that she returned. When her gaze fell back on Elliot, he smiled wanly at her, his features etched with worry. She knew the cause of that anxiety, and guilt stabbed at her, leaving her physically wounded._ She had screwed up._

When she reached them, she averted her eyes from Elliot to prevent Melinda from reading their tension. "Hey Melinda."

"Hi Olivia, you look tired..." Melinda's eyes were full of concern as she looked at her friend. "Still having trouble sleeping?"

Olivia grew uncomfortable at the mention of her sleeplessness; she had been keeping this fact from Elliot since the nightmares began. "I'm ok, just deal with each day as it comes."

"Ok, just remember I'm only a phone call away." Melinda reached out and squeezed Olivia's arm gently.

"Thanks." Olivia glanced at Elliot, seeing the confusion and worry in his eyes. _There I go again, causing him to worry, as if he doesn't have enough already._ "What do we got?" She needed to get things back on track and focused on the case.

Melinda glanced at Elliot briefly, giving him a curious look, before turning back to Olivia. "Michelle Sanderson, 37, Caucasian female, found in bed." She led them towards the bedroom. Olivia followed her lead, feeling Elliot behind her, the tense energy flowing between them as they moved.

Warner had stopped at the doorway, allowing Olivia to peer in over the heads of more techs. She spotted the body of a strikingly beautiful woman lying on an ornate bed, her left leg and arm draped over the side; she could have been mistaken for sleeping if it wasn't for the accumulation of dark purple bruises and angry red welts along her face and body. Anger flared inside Olivia as she looked upon such brutality.

"Cause of death?" Olivia attempted to regain her composure. _Ever the professional._

"Well, without doing an autopsy, I'd say strangulation or subdural hematoma due to blunt force trauma. She was raped, we found fluids." Melinda met Olivia's eyes; there was a deep sadness there. "This woman did not die quickly, she suffered a great deal."

Olivia nodded, anger surged inside her, white hot, but she pushed it back down, maintaining control. _Save it for when you catch the guy._

Olivia turned to face Elliot. "Was she a guest at the hotel?"

"No, she lived here." He was looking at the body lying on the bed; Olivia could read the same anger in his eyes.

"This is quite the living space; do we know what her profession was?" Olivia was looking around the suite, taking in the sheer expense of it all, anything to keep from staring at the woman's broken body.

Elliot sighed and turned away from the room. "Nothing definite yet, but the hotel manager believes she's in high finance."

"Did the manager see her arrive with anyone? Do we have any witnesses?" Olivia turned to face Elliot, needing him to see that they had to maintain professionalism; everything else could be dealt with later. Michelle Sanderson deserved nothing less.

"No, not that we've found yet, but guests and employees are still being interviewed." Elliot met her stare with an air of defiance, stating that if she could, so could he.

Olivia turned to face the main entrance into the suite. "What about cameras?"

"There's one security camera in the hallway. The tape's with Morales back at the precinct." Elliot walked past her towards the doorway leading to the hall. Olivia and Warner followed him. In the hallway, Elliot pointed out the camera, which was located above the elevators. "If he came this way, then we got him."

Olivia turned to Elliot. "This is the only way up right?"

Elliot smiled. "Unless he has wings."

Olivia looked back at the camera. _We got you, you bastard._


	8. Chapter 8

They sat inside Elliot's car, the steady hum of the heater the only sound; the warmth traveling along her legs, spreading over her fingers, as she attempted to fight the cold both outside and inside the car. _Not all temperature is weather related._

Olivia watched the drizzle of rain begin its decent, creating rivers along the windshield.

She waited for Elliot to say something, to break the oppressive silence that held them captive, but he remained quiet.

She would have to fracture the stillness, it was becoming too much to bear.

"El…what are you thinking?" She kept her eyes ahead, watching the patterns of water merge along glass, distorting colors and shapes of the street beyond.

After a lengthy silence, she glanced at him, his head resting in his hand. He looked how she felt, exhausted and troubled.

"El…" Timidly she reached over and placed her hand on top of his, where it rested on his leg. "It's ok; everything's going to be alright."

Elliot looked up and met her eyes. "How can it?"

"I don't know..." Olivia dropped her eyes and leaned back into the seat. _He's right, how can it?_ "It just has to be El, or we won't make it."

"I know that." He turned and stared through the flooded windshield, gripping the steering wheel with both hands, so tight his knuckles drained of color. "God I know that…"

"Can't we get past this? See it for what it was and move on?" She looked hopefully at him.

His eyes remained locked in place, a deep sadness crossing his features. "And what was it?"

She gripped her knees, struggling to maintain composure. His question was so simple, yet it cut deeper than any blade ever could. How could she answer that? How can he expect her to and not ruin their friendship, their partnership, the very essence of their bond together. Anything her lips uttered would fall short of how her heart felt, whether she told him the truth, how she loved him more than anyone she'd ever known, or lied to protect their partnership, how she had lied to herself for 9 years, either way damage would be done. _How could you do this to me El?_

She felt like something inside her had broken, there was no coming back from this, was there?

"I can't answer that…" She struggled to hold back tears.

"You can't or you won't? Did it mean so little…?" His voice became taut.

"God damn you Elliot…" She turned to face him, anger and frustration flaring inside her. "You know that's not true! I can't because…" She turned away, unable to stop the hot flood as it matched the rivers outside. "You're everything to me you bastard…"

Elliot grew silent, watching Olivia, knowing that he had screwed up. He had let his own insecurities and frustrations steer, he should have realized how much she cared about him. "Olivia I…" What could he say, could anything ever fix this? "I'm so sorry; I'm just scared and so damn angry."

Her head lay pressed against the cold glass. "I know…"

"Olivia…" He needed her connection. "Look at me."

She turned, wiping the tears from her face. Hesitantly, she looked up into his. "El I…"

Her words were broken by his lips pressing into hers, stealing her breath; she shuddered beneath the pressure and heat he exuded. His hands found her face and held her tightly as he engulfed her mouth, his tongue breaking through to merge with hers. Drained from the consuming emotions, she succumbed to his touch, needing to be held and loved, momentarily forgetting the complications their actions created.

Their movements increased to a fevered pitch, hands grasping, clawing, caressing, fueled by need and longing, mouths tasting, biting, sucking, hungry for each other.

"Oh god El, we can't…" Breathing hard, Olivia struggled to pull herself away from his embrace. "There's just too much at stake…"

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…" Elliot leaned back in his chair.

"No El, I'm sorry, you did nothing wrong, I just need to think…" Panic filling her, she couldn't breathe, she needed air immediately. Opening the door, she stepped out into the downpour, swallowing large gulps of icy oxygen into her lungs. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it, closing her eyes she tilted her face to the sky, letting the rain flow over her.

Elliot watched her step out into the rain and lean against the door. How could he have screwed things up so badly? His marriage, his faith, and now his partnership, everything was slipping away.

Several minutes passed with Olivia standing outside the car. Elliot wanted to give her space, but he knew she must be freezing, and concern wins over all other feelings.

Opening his own door, he stepped out into the rain and stared over the roof at his partner. She was soaked, hair dripping in her face, eyes still closed tight against the deluge, basking in a torrential baptism.

"Olivia…?" He struggled to speak over the cacophony surrounding them.

She remained frozen in place. "El…"

He closed his door and walked around the car, approaching her carefully, afraid that she might bolt at his touch, like a frightened animal. He gently placed his hands on both of her arms, drawing her into a protective hug. She leaned into him, letting his arms encircle her body. He felt her shiver against him, her clothing soaked, her body frozen and numb.

She breathed into his chest. "I don't know what to do El…"

"I don't either." He rested his chin against her wet hair; through the water he could smell lavender, probably from her shampoo. He breathed it in, longing to hold her in his arms forever, never letting go, he didn't know if this might be the last time. That thought becoming a dagger in his heart, piercing to the core.


	9. Chapter 9

She was numb, both physically and emotionally. Her tremors were increasing with each passing moment and Elliot could feel it.

Whispering into her hair. "Liv, we need to get you inside and warm."

She was pressed into his body, craving the warmth he emitted. "Ok." She pulled back slightly, looking up into his eyes. "I need to get my car."

He looked down at her, concern deepening the lines around his eyes. "Your in no condition, I'll bring you back to get it. Ok?"

She looked across the parking lot at her car, then down to her numb and trembling hands. _He was right; I'm in no condition to drive._

She nodded and turned to climb back into the car. Stopping slightly as he leaned down and pressed his head to hers. That simple gesture filled her heart and gave her hope that they would make it. She closed her eyes, letting the feeling linger.

As he stepped away, heading for the opposite side of the car, she climbed in, turning the dial of the heater to its highest setting, the hot air barely permeating the chill in her body.

He sat behind the wheel and threw the car into drive, exiting the parking lot and heading towards Olivia's apartment.

Olivia watched the streets pass by the window, the car falling silent again, as they considered all that had happened. Noticing a street sign, she turned to face Elliot. "Are you going to my apartment?"

"Yes." His tone was matter-of-fact.

"We should get back to the precinct." Her voice was constricted. _We can't go to my apartment!_

"You need a change of clothes." She watched him; there was no backing down on his part. _Ever the protector._

She turned and stared out the windshield, thoughts of her and Elliot alone in her apartment, in her bed. Shaking away the images, she needed to keep control. She would get changed quickly; dry her hair and they would be back at the precinct in less than an hour.

"Is the heater helping?" Elliot glanced at her, noticing that she was still shaking.

"Yes, thank you." She kept her eyes focused on the road ahead; not wanting to meet his gaze, fearing that he could see her thoughts. Picturing his body, his touch so strong yet tender, the longing for him made the car ride an impossible feat. Once again she attempted to shake away the thoughts and images invading her mind. _The cold is making me delirious._

She saw her apartment as they approached. Panic once again struck and she felt the urge to leap from the car and run, get away from Elliot's body, his proximity too much for her.

They parked near her building and Elliot killed the engine. The stillness as the sound died made his presence even more arduous; her eyes remained averted, prolonging the inevitable.

"Do you want me to stay in the car?" He was watching her, searching her body for clues, attempting to read her mind.

_No!_ "It would probably be best El." Her voice was a whisper as she kept her eyes averted.

"Ok. I'll be waiting for you." He was still watching her; she could feel his eyes burning into her. She turned and dared to meet his, smiling as best she could. _We always end up waiting for each other in some way, don't we?_

"Thanks." She turned and climbed out of the car and began her trek up to her apartment. Part of her wishing she could turn around and ask him up, into her apartment and into her arms, but she had to keep control. _Nothing good can come from it._

Elliot watched her disappear into her apartment, wishing he was with her. So many times he had been in this same place, seated in his car, watching her leave, and every time he imagined following her in. Of course he'd spent time there with her before, but now it was different, things had changed, they had changed.

He leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes, listening to the rain pelt the roof, the exhaustion winning its battle.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey all, wanted to let you know how much I love writing for you. I hope I can continue to live up to your expectations for these characters, they deserve nothing less than blood, sweat and tears. Which Chapter 8 certainly took from me.

Sorry this chapter is so short, but my eyes are losing focus and I need sleep. Will check in with Morales tomorrow.

000000

Changed into dry clothing, her hair toweled off and tamed, she was back in the car and back in control.

Elliot had dropped her off in the parking lot and she was now headed back to the station.

Putting thoughts of Elliot and their conversation aside, she focused on the case and getting retribution for Michelle Sanderson.

000000

Olivia entered the squad room and spotted Elliot seated at his desk. He looked up and met her eyes; they smiled, acknowledging a silent truce between them for the time being. The case took precedence over their cataclysmic lives.

Munch and Fin looked up as she sat down at her own desk, and she was reminded of her panic-fueled morning. She spotted a white cup on each of their desks, causing her to laugh. "So, you guys finally got your coffees huh?"

They both smiled. Munch lifted his cup into a toast and nodded in triumph, before taking a large gulp. Fin rolled his eyes at Munch and turned to face Olivia. "_I_ got myself coffee and Mr. Mooch over there calls me up and tells me he likes some kinda latte no foam something or other."

Munch turned and raised his eyebrow at Fin. "It's pronounced Munch."

Olivia smiled deeply, feeling a lightness that had been missing for the past few days, the elation that often came with her team's camaraderie.

Turning back to her work, she made a call to Morales to check on the security tapes progress.

Elliot watched her questioningly, waiting for the conversation to end. When she hung up, their eyes met. "What'd Morales say?"

"He wants us to come take a look at something." She stood up and headed for the doors, with Elliot right behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the delay. Last night a different type of inspiration hit and I felt compelled to try writing Slam poetry. If any of you would like to read it, comment here or PM me, and I'll send it to you. Now back to El and Liv.

000000

They spotted Morales seated behind a large monitor, a mouse poised over a grainy image. Looking up, Morales waved them over; Olivia and Elliot took their places behind him and guided their attention to the screen.

"What do ya got?" Elliot's words were anxious as he watched Morales guide the mouse over the image.

Morales pointed to the screen, indicating two figures on the lower left. "I went through hours of footage and zeroed in on Michelle's arrival time." He pointed out the smaller of the figures.

"What time was that?" Olivia had her notepad out, ready to get a lead.

Morales turned towards Olivia. "Around 2am last night. She arrives home with a guy following her." He indicates the larger figure on the screen. "Actually, he's more like pushing or carrying her, she can barely stand."

Olivia remembered where she had been at 2am as well, spread out over Elliot's desk. _While I was sleeping with my partner, you were fighting for your life._

"So she was drunk?" Elliot peered closely at the screen.

"Or drugged." Olivia stared at the large figure looming over Michelle, whose body was hanging off the mans arm.

Elliot and Morales glanced at Olivia, Morales nodded. "Yea, that's what I was thinking, she looks beyond drunk."

"Do we ever see a decent shot of this guy, something we can identify, give to a sketch artist or make an image from?" Elliot was squinting at the screen, trying to make out any details.

"I could probably clean it up a little, sharpen the image a bit." Morales didn't sound enthused about this possibility.

"But…?" Elliot was looking at Morales expectantly.

"Well, in this shot, the guy has his back to the camera the entire time." Morales clicked the mouse and the video played out before their eyes. Michelle Sanderson stepped off the elevator, supported by the larger man, as they made their way to her door. The man appeared to remove a key from her purse and unlock the door, then proceeded to guide her in, closing the door behind him.

Olivia watched the scene play out, feeling sick to her stomach, knowing what was about to happen behind that door. _You sick bastard._

"Now fast forward to an hour later, and we got this." Morales had sped up the tape to a little under an hour from their arrival at the suite. The door opens and the man steps out, he closes the door behind him and heads back towards the elevator. He now has a dark hood pulled up and over his head, concealing his face in shadow. He climbs back onto the same elevator and disappears from view.

"He knew the camera was there." Elliot couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice.

"And he walked out like he owned the place." Olivia kept staring at the elevator door long after it had shut and their perp was free to walk the streets again. Turning to Elliot, Olivia met his eyes. "This guy has no reservations when it comes to getting caught, he came prepared, I have a feeling Michelle was not his first victim and definitely not his last."

Elliot nodded, realizing they probably had a serial killer on their hands.

Turning to Morales, Olivia needed to find something to work with. "Any chance you can give us an estimation on this guy's height and weight, and possibly his hair color from the first clip?"

Morales nodded. "I think I can do that." He rewound the tape to Michelle's arrival. Hitting play, they all watched as the man led Michelle down the hall again. Stopping the tape, Morales zoomed in on the man's head. His fingers flew skillfully over the keys on his keyboard, as an identification program popped up on screen. Inputting the man's image, they watched as the program calculated. "Ok, his hair is dark brown, almost black. From the information we have on Michelle, who is approximately 5'6, 120 pounds, this guy is around 6ft, 230lb. He's a big guy. He could have easily overpowered her, so why drug her?" Morales stared at the hulking figure on the screen.

"He wasn't taking any chances." Elliot's words felt so final, so exact, that Olivia felt a chill run down her spine. This guy was seasoned, this wasn't an impulse kill, he knew what he was doing because he had planned it.

Olivia again locked eyes with Elliot. "We need to figure out how he found her."

"I think I can help you guys there." Morales rolled away from them to another monitor, still seated in his computer chair. "The CSU tech guys brought me her hard drive."

Olivia and Elliot followed Morales to the next computer screen and took their places behind him again.

"What have you found?" Olivia was again hopeful that she may get a lead.

"I came across Michelle's online date book, stating that she was meeting someone out for drinks after work. Unfortunately it doesn't say where, but it does give the initials D. R."

"It's something, thanks Morales. Let us know if you find anything else on her computer, ok?" Olivia wrote down the initials, a look of determination crossing over her.

"Ok. I'll keep looking." Morales smiled reassuringly at them.

Heading for the door, Olivia snagged Elliot's attention. "Do we know where she worked yet?"

Elliot looked back at her. "Yea, Cragen had Munch look into it. She worked at Johnson Brothers, she was VP of finance."

"Let's pay them a visit." Olivia led the way towards the elevator.

Elliot smiled, watching her go ahead of him. Although the circumstances of the case were difficult as always, he felt reassured by her sense of determination and dedication that they were still affective as a team.


	12. Chapter 12

They arrived outside the massive metal and glass structure; a sign displaying the company's name _Johnson Brothers United_ occupying a large space near the entranceway, announcing its presence in extravagant marble and granite engravings.

Stepping out of the car, Olivia stared up at the gleaming fortress, watching as the dark clouds moved through reflections in the glass, unsure of where the sky ended and the building began.

This place felt cold, a gift of contemporary architecture.

"So she was a VP?" Olivia motioned upwards towards the building. "She must have been quite the mogul to be a higher up here."

"She'd have to be to afford that penthouse." Elliot followed Olivia past the immense granite slab and through the double doors of Johnson Brothers United.

They looked around the lobby, walking through wall to ceiling marble. _This must have cost a fortune._

Tearing their eyes away from the lavish surroundings, they approached the reception desk. An attractive blonde sat behind it, lost in a call that was clearly not work related, a fashion magazine spread in front of her.

Before capturing the woman's attention, Olivia listened briefly to the conversation. "Yea I know, I heard about it. I bet it was Mr. grabby hands himself. Or his wife, now there's a possibility. Oh hold on, I gotta handle something…" The woman looked up, first eyeing Elliot for a little too long, before resting her eyes on Olivia. "Can I help you?"

Olivia glanced back at Elliot briefly, then back at the blonde. Lifting her badge she announced herself and her partner. "I'm Detective Benson and this is Detective Stabler, we…"

"Oh, you're here about Ms. Sanderson!" She put the phone back up to her ear. "Lainie, I'll have to call you back, there are two cops here. I know, I will, bye…" She hung up the phone and looked back up at Olivia and Elliot. "How can I help you?"

Olivia moved in closer, leaning on the desk. "If you could tell us everything you know about Ms. Sanderson that would be great." Olivia pulled out her notepad. "Starting with this _Mr. grabby hands_."

The receptionist glanced around nervously; obviously startled that Olivia had overheard her conversation. "Oh, I'm sorry; I shouldn't have been talking about it."

"Why's that?" Elliot came forward, leaning over the counter next to Olivia, looking at a name plate on her desk. "Wendy."

Even more nervous, Wendy sat back as far as she could in her chair. Whispering and still glancing around. "Because he's my boss, hell, he's everyone's boss."

"Did he have reason to kill Ms. Sanderson?" Olivia was writing furiously, she looked up and met Wendy's eyes.

"No, not really, he just makes unwanted passes at women, she was not interested at all, and he was persistent." Wendy looked away, down at her hands.

"He made advances at you didn't he?" Olivia felt for her and all the women working here.

"Yes." Wendy's eyes remained engrossed in her hands. "I wasn't interested either."

"Did Ms. Sanderson ever threaten to report him?" Elliot caught Wendy's eyes as she glanced up at him. "That could make for some unwanted publicity."

"She might have, I wouldn't know." Wendy's eyes dropped to her hands again.

"We could continue this conversation down at the precinct if it would help jog your memory." Elliot leaned in closer.

Wendy looked up, panic written across her face. "No, ok, yes, she filed harassment complaints against him, he wasn't happy about that."

"You mentioned his wife; did she have reason to be angry with Ms. Sanderson?" Olivia wanted to ease the conversation away from threats.

"No, not really, she just doesn't like any women working here; she thinks we're all sluts after her husband."

"Could you give us his name please?" Elliot had switched to laying on the charm. Olivia watched him briefly. _Bad cop or good cop El, you can't be both._

Although slightly smitten with Elliot's smile, Wendy still appeared nervous at the question, her voice barely a whisper. "Mr. Ryan, he's the president of the company."

"Then who's Johnson?" Elliot's smile was a beam of light, his attempts to calm the poor woman, after almost pushing her over the edge with his threat to take her downtown.

Wendy gave a nervous laugh. "I'm not sure; there must have been one at some point."

Elliot laughed with her. Olivia watched as Wendy's body slackened, the nervous tension draining away. Olivia laughed to herself. _You suave bastard, there's that Stabler charm._

"Could you tell us anything about Ms. Sanderson?" Olivia took the opportunity that Wendy's new sense of calm brought.

Wendy looked at her, traces of her laughter remaining in her features. "She was an amazing woman. Tough, but not aloof, she could be a real ball buster if she needed to be, but she also had a kind heart. I wanted to be friends with her, but she was always so busy, though she usually made it a point to talk to me, let me know I was appreciated. She had a kind word for most people, unless they wronged her. But even then, she wasn't spiteful." Wendy drew in a deep breath. "I feel horrible for even talking about her death earlier; she was one of the good ones."

Wendy's words hit Olivia like a gut punch. Not that anyone deserved what had befallen Michelle, but to find out how kind and strong she was. _I knew you were a fighter._

Olivia spoke softly, turning on her soothing tone she reserved for victims, children and family members. "Thank you Wendy, for sharing that with us. I realize you weren't as close as you would have liked to be with Ms. Sanderson, but had you noticed any change in her recently? Maybe a change in personality or routine?"

Wendy met Olivia's eyes. "Yes, now that you mention it, she usually arrived and left like clockwork, but in the last week or so she was leaving later and later, and acting kind of distracted, I figured she was overwhelmed with work and staying late because of it."

"Do you remember what time she left here last night?" Elliot made himself present again.

Wendy met his stare. "Um, hold on a second." She began searching through a log book located beneath her magazine. "Here it is, she left at midnight. I work the evening shifts, so I remember clearly, I asked her if she was going out to party as a joke, and she said yes. We laughed, I rooted her on." Wendy's eyes dropped again. "I wish I would have told her to go home a get some rest."

Olivia placed her hand on Wendy's. "You couldn't have known."

Wendy looked up into Olivia's eyes, tears forming in her own. "I know." She looked down at Olivia's hand on hers. "Thank you."

Olivia gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and let go.

"Thank you for your time Wendy." Elliot smiled at her, his charisma pouring off him.

Wendy looked up and smiled warmly at him. "I hope you catch the person who hurt her."

"We will." Olivia said it with such certainty, there was no disputing it. _We will._

Elliot and Olivia turned and headed towards the elevators, pushing the button to summon the nearest one.

"What do you say we go visit Mr. Ryan?" Elliot turned his charm on Olivia.

She smiled back, in the heat carried between them flowed electricity, a force they could feel. "I'd say you read my mind."

The bell announced the arrival of the elevator, and they stepped on.


End file.
